


sweet tea

by Visa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Luna Lovegood, Asexuality, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, M/M, Other, Platonic Luna/Dean, SO MUCH FLUFF, but meh, love is love, so much love, there is a cream jug and a sugar bowl having a laugh, too much fluff probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visa/pseuds/Visa
Summary: luna made tea and dean brought cake.post-war fic. luna and dean have a tea party in the garden.





	sweet tea

**Author's Note:**

> omgomg, i just finished my reread of hp for the year and i had some luna/dean friendship feels. why aren't we talking more about these two? love them to death. i hope you enjoy this fluffy little fic.

the knock sang low and sweet and the sound made luna positively delighted. when she flew open the door, dean seeming neither chocked nor taken aback by her eagerness, grinned at her and held up a cake.  
“luna!”, he said warmly. “lovely to see you.” there was almost summer in the air, though it was barely april. the birds were humming their melodies sweetly and whenever she went out into the little garden, luna could feel the grass growing beneath her bare feet.  
“you’re kind, dean”, she replied and embraced him in welcome. “come in, i've just put the kettle on”, she continued and moved aside so that dean could enter the little cottage. she’d found it through an ad in the quibbler. an elderly, newly widowed witch had decided to travel the world to meet old friends and needed someone to take care of her home while she was away. luna had walked over to her one day, long hair in a nice braid and caring a basket of freshly baked muffins and they had ended up chatting for hours in the quaint little garden. she’d signed the contract before leaving that evening. now, luna led the way to the minuscule kitchen and flicked her want to make the tea pot and cups hurry out the door into the green house. she turned back to dean, who was watching her kindly. he held out the cake he’d been holding.  
“it’s fruit cake. seamus made it just this morning. he sends his love.” luna felt like dancing around at the mention of another friend. she did not, however, do so. growing into adulthood, she had learned to restrain certain parts of herself, while letting other parts flourish. not in a restrictive way, but rather like gardening. sometimes you had to take away parts of a plant to make it grow even more beautiful.  
“oh, that’s wonderful! let me grab some plates and then we can go out to the green house”, she said and flicked her wand once again to make a couple of plates and spoons hurry off of their place on the far left shelf and hurry out the door. dean followed.

“so, tell me. how is seamus? and little violetta?”, luna inquired as they both had their cups filled by the hovering tea pot. “cream?”, she added and the cream jug flew up from where it had been gossiping with the sugar bowl. dean nodded gratefully.  
“seamus is great. he’s loving his new job. who knew he would come to work at the prophet? rather ironic, really”, he laughed. dean’s laugh was like a hug. it wrinkled the corners of his eyes and made his dimples even more apparent.  
“you know daddy would love to have him at the quibbler!”, luna said to this. “he could write about whatever he wanted.”  
“wow, luna. really? i’ll let him know. the quibbler’s a big deal now though, are you sure you’re dad would be cool?”  
“of course. he’d love to have him. i’ve been showing him some of the articles seamus published in the prophet. daddy’s impressed. says we need more voices of the new generation dealing with real issues. i’ve corresponded with charlie weasley on whether he would be interested in an interview about the rumored dragon sighting in the east indies. bobby tristerton really believes it to have been a rowling wormtail.  
“a what?”, asked dean bemusedly.  
“a rowling wormtail. they are very rare but highly dangerous. i believe it could just be lonely though. hundreds of years ago it could communicate with birds, eye-witnesses said they would see one twitter away with a bunch of birds and then suddenly…” her eyes filled with tears. “it is so sad, really.” but then she shook her head, long blonde curls swirling and had a bit of cake and the two smiled at each other in a sort of mutual understanding that came from living through a war together.

“anyway. tell me about violetta! is she walking yet?” dean shone bright like a star at the question.  
“oh, she actually took her first steps just a week or so ago! wait, i have a picture somewhere.” he rummaged around the inside of his robes for a few seconds before he withdrew a small photo. he held it out for luna to see and she, the tea pot, the cream jug and the sugar bowl all leaned in to have a look. the picture showed a tiny girl wearing a cream-colored witch’s hat pressed down over dark curls and a matching dress. she was laughing, luna could virtually hear her chuckles through the slightly crinkled photo paper. she was standing up, wobbling forward toward the photographer, who must have been dean, because she could make out seamus’s features behind the toddler.  
“she is beautiful”, sighed luna as the cream jug and tea pot cooed and awed. dean smiled proudly.  
“she is incredible, luna. you have to come and see her again, soon! she misses her godmother.”  
“oh”, luna exclaimed. “i almost forgot!” and she hurried into the house. a minute and a few crashes later she reemerged.  
“i knitted this for her. violet, for violetta of course”, said happily and sat back down. dean took the small cloak. it was bright and shimmered beautifully in the sunlight, as though the color was bathing in it.  
“it’s beautiful, luna! she’ll love it. thank you so much”, said dean fondly.  
“oh, nothing but the best for my little sweet tea”, sing-songed luna.

they spoke for hours, the tea pot zooming in and out of the house to be refilled. dean told luna all about his work at diagon alley, he worked in flourish and blotts, specializing in quills, ink and pargament. he told her about the customers and his co-workers. he told her about seamus and their trips to ireland and about them renovating the new flat they had bought together in london. he told her about violetta, their daughter. orphaned after the war, being barely two months old. she’d been taken care of by distant old relatives for a few months, but they were not healthy enough to look after her permanently. so, they had adopted. shortly after they took her home, luna was invited for tea and they asked her if she would like to become godmother. she’d cried, of course, and hugged them both and showered violetta with kisses on her pretty head.

“what about you?”, dean asked. and so luna told him about the gardens, about the plants keeping her company. about helping her dad out at the quibbler, corresponding with readers and freelance journalists submitting pieces for the magazine. she told him about having tea with ron, hermione, harry and ginny. about meeting up with magizoologist rolph scamander when he was home from his various adventures. about theirs plans to go to norway that summer.

“oh”, dean said, still later when the sun was beginning to set and the lighting was rapidly changing in the little garden. “i almost forgot! seamus told me i’d forget. said we better send an owl. we’re partaking in the pride parade in london this summer. we’d love it if you came with us. mrs finnigan has promised to take care of violetta. the prospect of a _parade_ made luna shimmer with anticipation.  
“oh, that sounds lovely dean! of course i’ll come. but what exactly is a ‘pride parade’?” dean laughed at her enthusiasm.  
“it’s a muggle thing. it’s about lgbtqa+ people and that love is love and all of that. it’s incredible, really. you’ll love it! people dress up in all the colors of the rainbow and march for their right to be who they are and love who they want. you know the flag i got you for christmas? that’s the pride flag, remember?” luna did remember.  
“that sounds incredible. i’d love to go. i’ll have to start working on my outfit though…”, she ventured and was suddenly all wrapped up in thoughts.  
“yeah, it’s great. and if you want, you know i showed you the colors of the asexuality flag? i’ll send over this drawing i’m doing, you could go with those colors if you don’t want to do the entire rainbow. anyway, it’s all good. you have time to figure something out.” a quick look at the clock and sighing, dean got up, dusted of some leaves from his robes and gave luna a long hug.   
“i need to get going. take care of yourself, luna.”  
“and you, dean. give my love to seamus and vi.” she kissed him lightly on the cheek.   
“of course. you’ll come to dinner next saturday then? ginny and harry are coming. i think hermione might be off on business, but ron’ll be there i believe.”  
“i’ll be there. bye, dean bean.” she smiled, eyes twinkling. he chuckled at the nickname. she’d invented it at shell cottage, when she’d found out he loved beans and peas and had been a vegetarian for most of his life, due to his mother and sisters.  
“bye, luna love.” and with the faintest little _pop _he was gone. luna turned around to face the table again. the cream jug sighed sadly.  
“oh, i know dear”, said luna kindly. “i miss him already, too. but tell you what, i’m making carrot soup for supper. how about you help me, and then we can listen to some radio, hm? potterwatch is on tonight, and i think it’s neville's turn to host.” and so, they made their way back into the cottage together. the garden looked dreamily on.

**Author's Note:**

> don't let the muggles get you down, my loves <3


End file.
